Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-12n - 12}{-39}$ You can assume $n \neq 0$.
Solution: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $-12n - 12 = - (2\cdot2\cdot3 \cdot n) - (2\cdot2\cdot3)$ The denominator can be factored: $-39 = - (3\cdot13)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $3$ Factoring out $3$ gives us: $p = \dfrac{(3)(-4n - 4)}{(3)(-13)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $3$ gives: $p = \dfrac{-4n - 4}{-13}$